The White Day Response
by Jin's Irish Grin
Summary: Sequel to Amaya's Valentine please read that first! Story: It has been a month, and White Day has finally arrived. The boys are returning the favors, but Amaya's secret crush has yet to respond. What does he actually think of her? Contains OC one shot.


**Author's Note – "Ante Fictionus":**

This is the complementary piece I wrote for _Amaya's Valentine_. This is about White Day. It is also very short, and I wrote it for a previous White Day. Hopefully, you've already read _Amaya's Valentine_, but if you haven't, **please go read that first**!! This is a continuation of the first one shot, and it did not seem appropriate to merely be a chapter of it. You may not be able to understand it as well, nor enjoy it as much, without reading _Amaya's Valentine_.

Reviews are much appreciated! Thanks for reading!

**My Disclaimer: **

I do not own anything to do with Naruto, except for the OC Amaya. Enjoy.

* * *

The warmth of the air sank languidly through the leaves of the dense forest trees, a second curtain for the village already hidden from the prying eyes of modern society. However, parallel to that society, the village was flourishing just like any other place, but in its own direction of achievements, goals, and skilled members.

Whether Amaya was part of the village, or the outside world, one fact remained absolute:

White Day had arrived.

A tree's shadowy leaves concealed her face from the fading, yet ever cheery and still quite bright late afternoon sun. The laughter of young ninja academy students filled the air around her, like an orchestra or a chorus fills the stadium with its glorious notes. She was lying upon the ground, face up, her hands tucked behind her head neatly. Amaya peered observantly through the few gaps in between the clumped leaves at the sunlight, trickling towards her to touch her face like soft, gentle fingers. She squinted, closing one eye, and focusing the other on one of the gaps that let through the least amount of light. It was the easiest to stare at. The others just left little purple spots on her vision to hinder it - ones that adamantly refused to leave the solace of her irises for several minutes, until she forcibly chased them out with darkness. This one did not.

The green of the leaves pleased her sight, and caused the young woman to smile slightly, as the wind slightly rustled the branches of the trees, and, in turn, the greenery itself. Her eyes just halfway open, she appeared entranced with a sight that might seem so boring to others that one might fall asleep under it instantly. Admittedly, Amaya was close to the fact.

Like many a time for other girls in the village, Amaya was reminiscing - recalling events of the past, both pleasant, and not so pleasant. She chuckled quietly as she thought of earlier today, when Temari came to Amaya, furious that the person she had given homemade Valentine's chocolate to thought it was too much trouble to give anything back, even out of courtesy, and outright told her so without a hint of shame. Temari's flaming temper had already died down by then; the person of interest had gotten just what he deserved from Temari, and when Amaya heard about what it was from Choji, it made her laugh aloud. Amaya smiled under the trees, affirming to herself that there was no way the boy in question would come near Temari for days out of sheer fear alone.

Then, there was Sakura. Amaya nearly laughed aloud right then, as she recalled watching poor Sakura receive marshmallows from both Naruto and Lee, neither of which she gave special chocolates to! Sakura's shrieks of fright and then grumbles of despair were one of the most amusing things of the day. Of course, Amaya felt sorry for Sakura; Sasuke, the one who Sakura had given special chocolates to, was out on a mission quite far away that day, with no way to return any favors from any of the countless girls that had given him such chocolate. Amaya believed for a moment that his action may have been purposeful, but decided against it. Anyway, Amaya comforted Sakura then, reassuring her that, had Sasuke been there, he would have given to her many, many marshmallows for her consumption and delight.

All the boys in the village had been astir today, bustling about to return a gift of their own to those lovely girls of marshmallows or cookies or candy, but some of the crueler ones handed out handkerchiefs, intent on breaking hearts as harshly as possible. She and Temari had made it their mission that day to find such boys and give them a good lesson in etiquette and manners. It seemed no wonder that many of the boys were avoiding the two today, and still avoiding Amaya, as harmless as she was, half asleep under a tree.

Amaya closed her eyes, still smiling as the flow of memories began to slow. She had seen girls squeal with delight, scream in horror, cry in despair, and blush profusely all day long, receiving gifts from boys that were equally embarrassed at times, if not more. She had seen adults exchange friendly gifts, and old lovers look upon the younger lovers coolly, knowing that they, and their kind alone, knew everything about love. Or, so they thought. It seemed all the girls had received a gift for White Day, regardless of whether or not they actually gave anyone homemade chocolate. Everyone except...

Amaya's smile disappeared. Opening her eyes gently again, she sighed loudly into the hot air, glancing up towards the leaves again, "Why was I expecting anything anyway?" She sadly asked herself, "Oh well...He's probably the one that had to accompany Sasuke. Too bad I can't remember, though..." Her voice was quiet - almost inaudible, as she closed her eyes again very slowly, intending to take a nap to escape from the gloomier topics...

"Actually, he's with Ebisu on orders from Tsunade-san. I would tell her that it wasn't such a wise decision, but apparently I was needed for something else."

Amaya's eyes bolted open, her teeth gritted tightly as she gasped through them in shock. _Baka!_ Her mind bellowed, _He's the only one that can still sneak up on you, isn't he!?_

She jolted upright with a shout, eyes wide and almost frantic; he was here?!

"Kakashi-sa-..."

Apparently, she was wrong.

Glancing around carefully, she saw, nor heard anyone. Double-checking herself a few times, after giving herself the reminder that he was the only one in the village able to go undetected by her for some unfathomable reason, she still sensed no one. It was then when she looked down and noticed a small, cylindrical box, sealed with duct tape colored dark green.

Amaya rolled her eyes, smiling as she picked up the box. He left this. She knew he had.

Suddenly, then, it struck her. Her face again gained a look of shock, worry, and suspense. He gave her a gift in return...but what was in it?

Eyes widened, she could feel her heart palpitating through the throbbing veins in her neck and wrists. A droplet of sweat rolled down the side of her forehead. She was beyond nervous now...

Her heartbeat sounded loudly in her ears as she shakily reached out with one hand for the duct tape, slowly ripping it off of the box. Surprisingly, it was not very hard to remove from the light brown box, making it easy to open...

Here, she paused, staring at the box. Her cheeks had turned complete red, and another droplet of sweat rolled down her forehead. The tension caused her to breathe deeper; the suspense was killing her.

Finally, she was unable to hold in her curiosity.

Snapping her hand out towards the lid of the box, she ripped it off and in horror to find-

Carefully, Amaya delicately picked up a disc-shaped delicacy, blinking slowly as she stared at it while it shed a few luscious crumbs. She felt dizzy, and uneasy bewilderment swept over her expression.

There it was - a front to her face, similar to all of the rest in the box, was a chocolate chip cookie...

...with marshmallows.

Allowing her head to drop, and the hand holding the cookie to flop down upon the pile in the box limply, Amaya began to shake with sobs, comical tears flowing from her closed eyes down her cheeks. Her shoulders lifted with a deep breath, and her exhale was a shivering sob. Both relief and frustration seeped into her tone...

"Oh, Kakashi-san...I am so, so confused..."


End file.
